Vampires? Ew
by Leevee
Summary: The She Spies head out for their mission with Andrew. Sequel to 'But We Alreay Have a Geek...'


Title: Vampires? Ew...  
  
Author: Leevee of Team Socket  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairings: None, most likely (if you can't tell, I'm writing the header before the fic), but if there is it's gonna be Cross/Cassie and D.D./Duncan. *glares* Don't you dare argue...  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy goes to Joss and his home-dogs (eheheheh...) and She Spies... Dear lord, who /I own She Spies? *glances about wildly* Ah, let's just say I don't own it. Because I don't. Mwah. Haha. Etc. Also, Marcus is an RPG character belonging to the almighty Grey, whom I'm using the name of without permission, because I'm an unimaginative hack.  
  
Spoilers: "Chosen", aka the end of Buffy, and... Oh, pick a point in season two, mkay? After the psychic-gal episode, I suppose. Sequel to "But We Already Have a Geek..."  
  
Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Fanfiction.Net, any place that wants it (just tell me where it's going, I like to look and preen occasionally).  
  
Summary: The She Spies head out for their mission with Andrew  
  
Notes: You might want to read "But We Already Have a Geek..." before reading this, that's where I put all the information on the She Spies. Not to mention, it would make me happy! As a cupcake, even!  
  
"I don't /I it. Vampires, real? And they haven't tried to get /I yet?" Shane exclaimed a while later in a scandalized tone. Cassie and D.D. held similar looks of disbelief while Cross stood there with that annoying little smirk/smile.  
  
"Yes, Shane, I'm afraid so," he said in a tone that was bordering on sarcastic, his out-of-place grin growing a bit.  
  
Andrew, standing a pace or two behind them, was babbling about something – Cassie heard 'Vampyre', 'Slayer', and 'episode one bored' a couple of times, it seemed he was telling his life story. She blinked when she heard 'flying monkeys'. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that about flying monkeys?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, when I was in high school, I summoned up flying monkeys to attack the school play! It kinda runs in the family, my older brother Tucker trained these hellhounds to attack the prom when he found my books. That wasn't very nice. But the play was fun, everyone went all "Run, Juliet!" Teach them to let me play Mercutio!" he began babbling again, but the others were still dazed – except Cross, with that Idamn smile on his face/I.  
  
"You /I realize that you're putting us with a raving psychopath, right?" Cassie whispered at Cross annoyedly.  
  
He merely smiled. "Who better than you girls to handle a psychopath?" he asked rhetorically before gathering up a folder and handing it to her. "I'll see you later," he told the She Spies, effectively dismissing them as he sat down and pulled over some paperwork, not glancing up as they left.  
  
"I've got the feeling we were insulted, but I can't quite figure out how..." D.D. told the other two in a low voice as they left, before pausing to grab the still talking Andrew's shirt. "Come on."  
  
/center  
  
"So, /I the head smuggler?" Shane hissed at D.D., gesturing at a smug figure some distance away, a fence the only thing keeping the two of them from being seen by him and his cronies.  
  
D.D. nodded. "Uh-huh. Marcus Refilian, formerly of Madrid, Spain, currently dead and one hundred and eight years old," she whispered back, brow furrowing in worry. "This could be bad. How are we supposed to kill a vampire? I mean, yeah, stakes and holy water and crosses and fire, but still... He's a /I!"  
  
"So?" Shane shrugged. "I don't see how it's any different from other people we've caught, except with the added bonus of they can 'accidentally' go poof on a chopstick, and if they do it doesn't matter."  
  
Another disbelieving look. Shane restrained herself from telling her friend that if she kept looking like that she was going to use up the season's quota. "Also, the fact that they're /I!"  
  
"Oh, get over it D.D. Anyway, there's our signal." They burst out from behind the fence, chunks of sharpened wood at the ready – just in case, as they were supposed to 'apprehend the villain!', as Andrew had said.  
  
Speaking of, he and Cassie let loose what Duncan and Andrew had excitedly tag-teamed explained as 'vampire chloroform' (or, rather, D.D. had translated it as that for the highly clueless other two). Andrew staked the accessories with surprising efficiency, explaining it with a shrug and an evasive "I have experience stabbing things", and they hauled Refilian back to the office.  
  
Author's Note(s): And there we go. More proof that I have too much time and not enough life. But we knew that, didn't we? By the way, a very good manga: Girl Got Game. If I had read more than the first volume, I'd write a BtVS/Girl Got Game crossover, but not right now. I think I may write a 20 Minute Andrew-in-HP, though. One thing I forgot to add in the other fic: On the show, characters will constantly make references to the fact that it's a show, hence Shane's almost-comment about the season quota of disbeliving looks. 


End file.
